Low modulus elastomeric copolyetherester compositions are widely known and have enjoyed significant commercial success due to their superior tear strength, flex life, and abrasion resistance. However, copolyetheresters suffer from limited processing capabilities in such procedures as profile extrusion, wire coating, blow molding, injection molding and so forth, as well as low tensile strength and flexural strength. Brown et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,926) have prepared copolyetherester compositions having improved Young's modulus combined with good low temperature impact strength and flexability by creating a uniform blend of poly(butylene terephthalate) with a copolyetherester. In a similar patent, Perry et al (UK Patent No. 1,431,916) have improved the impact strength, stiffness, and processability of polyesters, particularly poly(alkylene terephthalates), by blending therewith a copolyetherester. It is an object of the present invention to prepare improved copolyetherester compositions having improved flexural strength, tensile strength and processability while retaining high impact strength and tensile elongation.